


hey, how are you true

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Sex, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Outdoor Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis buys Harry a sweater, they have sex on the beach, and there's a baby involved somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, how are you true

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: fiction obviously
> 
> hope ya enjoy at least a little bit lol idk what's going on here :-)

"Mum, we've been together for almost six years and have been married for two of them. I think the least I could do is pick out a damn sweater," Louis bites his lip, eyes flicking between the blue and grey sweater on the display in front of him.

"Lou, honey," Jay stands besides him, "he's not going to care about what color the sweater you buy him is; it's a sweater."

"I know that, but I still want to get it right. There is obviously a color that he'd prefer, I just don't know which one." Louis' fashion sense is typically whatever is closest to him when he wakes up in the morning, but when it comes to Harry, he tries to get things to be as perfect as possible. A perfect sweater for a perfect person.

"Darling, just call him, please. It'll save us both the trouble." Louis thinks he sees a slight eye roll from his mother. Well, then.

Jay goes off towards the purses in  _Burberry_ and Louis dials.

"'Ello?"

"Hey, love." Louis can't help but grin at Harry's soft voice. "Just wake up, hmm?" They have been out at the shops for a while, since early this morning, his mum (disappointingly) always the early riser.

"Yeah. About to go make some tea." Louis hears him stretch awake and he itches to touch him, even after all these years; he itches.

"I left you some. It's definitely gone bad by now, though."

"Mm. How's mum?"

Louis waves Jay over. "It's Harry."

"Oh, hello, sweetheart! This one's driving me insane, he is!"

Louis elbows her and she simply winks, trotting back to where she was prior. He hears Harry's soft giggle into the receiver and it's quite distracting. "I am not! She's a filthy liar."

"What'd you do this time? Knock over a manikin?"

"Oh, please," Louis scoffs. "We both know that you're the one most likely to knock something over, you clumsy bird."

"Hey! It's too early in the morning to be bullying me."

Louis laughs, running his finger over the fabric of the blue sweater. Harry is definitely a distraction. "It's almost eleven, baby."

"And? You act like this is an everyday occurrence for me when in reality,  _you're_ the one _I_ usually have to drag out of bed. Nice try though, Lou. Really good effort."

Louis laughs. "Okay, okay. I love you. Now, important matters. Blue or red?"

"Love you. And blue, obviously."

Louis scrunches his brows. "Obviously?"

"Your eyes are blue, so obviously the answer is blue."

Louis wants to kiss him. "Obviously."

"Can't believe you even asked. Don't play dumb, Lou. It's not attractive," Harry teases.

Louis chuckles,"Right, right." He faintly hears running water and figures that Harry's turned the faucet on. "Bath time without me? I'm appalled."

Harry's giggle sings in his mind. "If Jay lets you go soon, you might just be able to make it," Harry teases.

Louis groans, glancing back at his mum. He's definitely buying her that purse she can't seem to stop walking by. "Send pictures, at least. You're killin' me."

"But what if I drop my phone in the tub?"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"In case you forgot, we're married. That comes with a joint bank account."

"And in case  _you_ forgot, we're not exactly struggling, babe."

Harry ignores him. "Hmm. Which bubble bath should I use, Lou? Lavender, maybe?"

"You better be sending me pictures, Harry Tomlinson. And don't even think about doing it on snapchat and setting it for one second long."

Harry laughs at that. "Go back to your mum. I'll see you later. Italian for dinner?"

"Sounds lovely. Do I get dessert tonight?" Louis teases, dropping his voice.

"We'll see," Harry hints. "Love you, bye."

"You're the worst, but I love you. Have a nice bath."

 

When Louis arrives at home, it's midday and Harry is nowhere to be seen.

Louis finds him laying out by their kidney shaped pool, lounging on a chair. Louis' thankful for their private home, backyard fenced in from any onlookers. He's specifically thankful at times like these; seeing Harry splaying out on his back, arms above his head with only his tiny yellow shorts and sunglasses. He's tan and beautiful and probably smells like lavender.

He's not asleep, Louis knows by the rhythm of his torso moving up and down. Although, is eyes are closed under the glasses, exuding the epitome of content.

Louis does the only thing he deems appropriate and climbs his body halfway up the chair, high enough just so his head rests on Harry's warm tummy. Louis' still got his jeans and nice tee on and his sunglasses are probably digging into Harry's bellybutton, but their is no complaints coming from either of them.

Harry moves his hands down to fiddle with the longer strands of Louis' hair, Louis sighing into the feeling.

"You didn't send any pictures," Louis grumbles against the softness of Harry's stomach. It definitely wasn't audible, but Harry seemed to have caught it.

"I know," he giggles. "I did that on purpose."

"I hate you so much," Louis speaks into Harry's bellybutton, lips even dropping a kiss there.

"I was just trying to save you from a hard on in front of your mum! Obviously  _I'm_ the more considerate lover here."

Louis chuckles and keeps his hands on Harry's bare sides, feeling his skin. "Nothing she hasn't seen before."

"Oh my god," Harry shakes his head, and even with his sunglasses, covers his slightly blushed face. "I didn't think you would get hard from the way I _ate_!"

"You literally eat tongue first," Louis laughs, digging his fingers into Harry's sides. "How could I not?"

Harry squirms away from Louis' fingers, laughing. "It was my first time meeting your family, too oh my god."

Louis laughs, too, remembering back. "And look where we are now."

"You making my belly all slimy with saliva? What relationship goals we are."

God, Harry just makes him laugh  _so much._ Louis moves his way up Harry's body, stopping when their eye level with each other. "You have the cutest tummy, though," Louis speaks into his neck. Harry lets out a little puff of breath and moves one hand to the back of Louis' neck, holding him there. "Best body I've ever seen."

Harry hums, lets Louis kiss around his neck. "You feel like going out tonight?"

"Sure," Louis agrees. "Where did you have in mind?" Louis can slightly see his eyes behind the dark of the sunglasses; still gorgeous.

"Anywhere, really. I just feel like going out for dinner tonight. Just me and you." Harry's biting his lip and Louis wants to  _destroy_ him.

Louis kisses him before he can help himself, taking the lip that he had in bite in between his own lips. Harry yields it all to him, letting himself be kissed. It's beautiful how they kiss; soft and urgent, rough and slow.

"Great idea. Get to show off my tan husband tonight," Louis winks.

 

Louis' got his nicest jeans on with a fashioned tee and vans. He walks into their closet to see Harry pulling his jeans up his legs, hopping as he goes. Louis laughs at him, giving his bum a love tap.

"Don't harass me. I'm wearing the sweater you picked out for me tonight."

"Mm or you could just stay like this instead." Harry allows Louis to encompass him from behind. He feels Harry's soft, warm skin against his palms and kisses his neck.

Harry gives a little grind back against him, teasing, before walking away from Louis' hold completely. "Gotta put that beautiful sweater you got for me to good use." He pulls it over his head. Louis still watches the way his stomach muscles retract. "Will you hand me my boots?"

Louis groans in annoyance, but finds Harry's shoes for him anyway.

 

They go to one of their favorite Italian places, getting sat in a nice secluded corner in the back wing. Harry's lips get pretty from the wine and his eyes appear to be greener. Harry's ankle is hooked around Louis' and it all feels pretty euphoric.

 

"Lou," Harry giggles when they climb back into the car. His lips are still too red for their own good and he's leaning towards Louis, natural. "Wanna do something fun."

Louis strokes his cheek, watches Harry's eyes flutter. "Where do you wanna go, little one?"

Harry seems to think for a moment. "Wanna go to the water."

 

Louis takes them to the ocean, of course he does. Harry's smile is so bright once he takes his socks and boots off, carrying them with him as he runs towards the water. The sand is flying up beneath his heels as he gallops, and it shouldn't be as endearing as it is. It's late and no one else is here and it feels pretty infinite.

They both look ridiculous in their semi nice attire given the place they're at, but it's all forgotten once they feel the cool sand sliding in between their toes.

Harry plops himself right down in the sand, too tipsy to even think about his expensive as hell jeans. "C'mon, Lou! Why're you all the way over there?"

Louis smiles and runs at Harry full speed. Harry gets a nervous looks when Louis doesn't slow down once he gets close. Louis runs straight into Harry's back, Harry letting out a fair  _oof!_ before Louis molds himself against Harry's back. Harry relaxes after that, lets their bodies sink into each other.

Louis goes straight for his neck, lapping kisses all over the exposes skin. He exposes his neck to Louis, a content smile on his face. "You're so cute when your drunk." Harry frowns at that and Louis stops him, moving his hands to Harry's mouth to pull his lips back up. "Don't even say it. Yes, you're cute  _all_ of the time."

Harry grins by himself again and sets his arms over Louis' that are wrapped around his middle. "'M not drunk, though. Pleasantly tipsy."

Louis' fond grows impossibly greater. "Alright, darling. Whatever you say."

Harry giggles. "I say that you play with my hair." Harry's still giggling to himself, but Louis moves back so that Harry's head falls into his lap. He brushes the hair from out of Harry's face back, moving down to press a kiss to his forehead. Harry squirms, whining out a, "Lou."

They've been waiting to get their hands on each other all night, to say the least.

"Shh, baby, I know." Louis peppers kisses over Harry's closed eyelids, nose, cheeks, and chin, avoiding his lips on purpose. Louis pauses then, rubbing his thumbs down Harry's cheeks. "Wanna come sit in my lap, hmm?" Harry scrambles to do just that, situating himself so that he's straddling Louis' lap. Harry bares his neck for Louis and Louis chuckles, not hesitating before dabbing kisses along Harry's pretty neck. Louis can feel Harry's hardness pressed against his stomach and decides to tease Harry a bit first. "Well, would you look at you," Louis admires. He finally lays a sweet kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry's whiny and needy like how he always gets when he's turned on. His lips are still a pretty red and his hair an even prettier mess from Louis' hands running through it.

"Anyone could see, Lou," Harry puffs when Louis starts to massage his bum.

"I know, love. 'S just what you want, hmm?" Louis winks at him and Harry just grins back. "C'mon, sunshine. Lay down for me." Louis pats his bum sweetly.

Harry shuffles off Louis, sitting down on the sand, before pausing. "Wait, I'll get sand in my hair," Harry pouts. "That stuff doesn't come out easily in my type of hair, Louis."

Louis knows that Harry's right, but he also knows what Harry cares more about than getting sand in his precious locks; coming.

"Babe, we've gotten my come out of your hair. I think we can manage sand, don't you?"

Harry dwells that over before shrugging, lying himself back in the sand. "This better be good and worth it, Tomlinson," Harry teases.

"Wouldn't be anything less than, baby."

 

Louis wakes up at half past three in the morning to his phone ringing, he tries to silence it fast enough as to not disturb Harry, but it's too late. He pushes ignore before even bothering to look at his phone, wanting to protect Harry's ears from the harsh noise in their silent room.

"Lou," Harry grumbles, rolling over to face him. His eyes aren't even open and Louis just wants to kiss the crinkles between his brows away, so he does.

"'S okay, baby, come here. Someone just called me 's all. Go back to sleep." Louis pulls Harry close to him and Harry digs his face into Louis' neck, huffing air against his skin. Harry's leg is thrown over Louis' and Louis almost forgets to look at his phone to see who would call at bloody three in the morning. Louis checks his texts first to see that there's a bunch from his mum and his sisters. He begins to panic, but when opening his messages from Jay, it's to see that Lottie's baby has been born. Louis' smile breaks his face, but his hands don't falter rubbing soothing circles into Harry's scalp. "Oh, fuck," he grins excitedly.

"What is it?" Harry looks up, eyes squinting from the light of the phone. Louis presents it to Harry and his sleepy eyes become brighter at the sight of the picture of the baby. "Oh my god! Look how pretty she is!" Harry sits up a bit, but still doesn't detach his body from Louis' in the slightest. "Did they tell you the name?"

"Let me check, I'm sure they did out of these thousand messages . . . oh! Scarlet-Marie. That's pretty, innit?" Louis replies to his mum real quick, saying that they'll come visit tomorrow.

"It's beautiful, she's beautiful." Harry runs his finger over the picture. Louis watches him and _fuck_ does he want this with Harry. They've talked about it so much and the idea just gets more exciting every time.

Harry gives the phone back to Louis and Louis sets it on the nightstand. He pulls Harry back on top of him, his full body splayed a top his own, legs intertwined and head under Louis' chin. It's silent for a few moments.

"I want a baby, Louis." Harry announces and it's nothing new.

"I know, lovely." Louis kisses the top of his hair. (It took a thirty minute shower to get all of the sand out). "And we'll have one. Fuck, I'd give you ten."

Harry giggles, watching his fingers draw random patterns on Louis' chest. "I don't know about  _ten._ Maybe a nice two to four."

"Whatever you want." Louis loves him so much.

"Having kids means you gotta love me forever, stud." Harry scoots up a bit to come face to face with Louis, chin resting on Louis' chest, looking up at him. "I don't do that divorce shit, split the kids and the house thing."

"Are you questioning my ability to love you and our future kids for forever?" Louis teases, sticking curls behind Harry's ears and out of his face.

Harry smiles. "Never. You're the best man, best husband, gonna be the best father."

Louis smiles big and takes Harry's face in his hands, kissing him gentle, sweet, and long.

"I love you so much." Louis presses kisses all over Harry's face; eyelids, nose, cheeks. Harry's giggles fill Louis' heart with light. "My best friend."

"I love you, my favorite gentleman caller."

"Oi!" Harry just keeps laughing. "I'm the only love of your life, don't try me, pal!"

They laugh until they fall asleep.

 

Louis' out of town on a short business trip and Harry's unbearably lonely. And horny. But mostly lonely. So what does he do? He calls Louis.

"Hey, angel," Louis greets.

"Hi, Lou. How was your day?"

"Just filled with meetings, boring stuff. What did you do, love?"

Harry sighs. His beautiful husband is stuck on a business trip in some hotel lying in a bed, while he's here lying in their's and that doesn't settle well within Harry's chest. Everything around him smells like Louis and it's not enough.

"Hmm. I went to the shops with Gem. I think I finally found the perfect rug for our room."

"It's about damn time," Louis chuckles. "Did you buy it then?"

"Yup! I'll send you a pic later."

"Sounds good, baby." Louis sighs, sounding like he's pulling the covers up onto him. "I miss you so fucking much."

Harry smiles. "I miss you so fucking much," he repeats.

Louis laughs. "I better get a bunch of cute snapchat videos from you, sir. 'S what keeps me smilin'."

Harry loves him more than anything. "I'll send you bunches as soon as I hang up."

"Mm. I can't wait. Alright, petal. Send me loads of videos of your pretty face. I love you so much." Louis' voice sounds so soft yet raspy and to this day, Harry still shivers.

"Already pulling up the app now. Love you more than anything."

 

_"Hiii, Lou. I can't wait for you to come home. I'm horny, like, all of the time and I think we're out of lube."_

_"Hi, little one. I'm horny one hundred percent of the time, too. Can't wait to get my hands on you, darling. And don't be silly, Haz! Us? Out of lube? Psh!"_

_"You're right; found some in the bottom drawer? Since when do we put it in there? How inconvenient."_

_"Hmm I don't know how it got in there. Then again, we do keep lube in the strangest places . . . ."_

_"Shut up! Keeping a packet of lube under the welcome mat is totally appropriate! And do we keep having to replace it? Yes."_

_"Yes, because you're a horny menace that can't even make it past the welcome matt."_

_"I'm about to leave you on open, mister . . . ."_

_"Good! You need to sleep. Love you, darling. I'll be home in no time."_

_"No time isn't soon enough. Have a good sleep, Lou. I love youuu."_

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
